Twice more love than it is now
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Beezus is married to Henry, after 3 months later Beezus is pregnant. And Ramona's very excited but worried also, Can Beezus make it through her pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

**I fought it would be a great idea to make a Beezus pregnant fanfic, I saw that there was no Beezus pregnancy story. So I want to make one, for Beezus fans.**

3 months later after Beezus married Henry, they live 3 houses away from Ramona so they can be close to her and Ramona visits her sister...Well every day at the most.

One day there was something Beezus had to tell Henry and her sister.

Henry and Ramona were making cookies as Beezus walks in the door on a cool sunny day.

"Henry guess what?" Beezus said "There's going to be twice more love than it is now."

"Are we going to do this, in the morning?"

"No."

"What is it then?" Henry asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yep, I'm gonna have a baby." Beezus smiled.

"Wow Beezus, that's great. I'm going to be a father, and I'm so glad that you're going to be a mom."

"I found out today."

"How far are you sweetie?" Henry asked.

"I'm 3 weeks." Beezus said.

"Wow, this is a great moment."

"Did you hear that Ramona?" Beezus asked "You're going to be a aunt soon."

"I am?" Ramona asked "What's this about? are you adopting a baby?"

"No Ramona, I'm pregnant witch that means I'm having a baby."

"Wow Beezus, so when is the baby coming?"

"I'm think the baby is due in April." Beezus said.

"Nice."

"Wait til I tell mom and dad when I have them over for cookies, oh they'll be so surprised."

Meanwhile

Beezus and Ramona had their parents and their baby sister over for cookies.

"So how are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Good, things were about right."

"And what's the look on your face sweetheart?" Dorothy asked "Why are you so bright on your smile?"

"Well mom, me and Henry have to tell you guys something."

"Really?"

"What is it Beezus?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm going to be a mom in April." Beezus said.

"Yeah, she found out a couple hours ago."

"Wow Beezus, me and your mother are so happy."

"Thanks dad." Beezus said as she turned a bit red.

"You'll be a great mother Beezus, and who's the father o this?" Dorothy asked, Beezus turned to Henry who was sitting with Ramona.

"I'm the father."

"You knocked her up?" Ramona asked "My favorite sister?"

"Yep, he's the father." Beezus said.

"Wow Henry, wait til I tell your parents about this." Robert said "They'll be grandparents.

Few days later

Ramona was with Beezus and Henry at their house again, and Ramona had Howie her friend over to play with her with Henry and Beezus.

"So Ramona, I heard that Beezus is pregnant?"

"Yes, she tolled me few days ago."

"You're going to be a aunt."

"I know Howie." Ramona said.

"Is the baby here yet?"

"No, it will be in April."

"That's when your sister is due?" Howie asked.

"Yep." Ramona replied back.

Then Beezus came in the door from talking to her friends after getting back from her other friend's house.

"Beezus, congrats on your baby." Howie said as he and Ramona hugged Beezus "Ramona tolled me that you're pregnant."

"Yeah I did tell him." Ramona said.

"How far are you?" asked Howie.

"I'm 5 weeks." Beezus said.

"When will she get bigger Ramona?"

"In 4 or 5 months at the most."

"Yeah Howie, Ramona's right." Beezus said as then she lay down on the couch texting Henry on her cell phone.

"So, what's the baby's name going to be?"

"I don't know, but we'll wait and she what I'm having." Beezus said to Howie "I may have a boy or a girl."

"Will you name the that starts with B or H?"

"Sure; me, Ramona and Henry were thinking about that."

Then Beezus had her hand on her lower abdomen, thinking about her new life inside of her.

"So how small is the baby now Beezus?"

"I'll show you on my phone, of how small my baby is right now."

"Ok, what does it look like?" Howie asked.

"This is what is looks like now, it's growing." Beezus said.

"Wow, it looks like a fish."

"I know Howie, Beezus show it to me a few days ago."

"Yeah, I'm due in sometime in April." Beezus said to Howie and Ramona.

"Wow, I hope it's a girl."

"Yeah. Me and Henry hope so too."

Then Howie his hand and Ramona's hand on Beezus's stomach.

"When will the baby look like?"

"I hope the baby looks like me." Beezus said.

"Yeah, I hope she has your eyes."

"Henry hopped so too Ramona."

Later that's night

Beezus and Henry were about to go to sleep when Beezus had to tell Henry something.

"Henry, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Beezus?" Henry asked.

"Ramona and Howie thinks, that I'm having a girl."

"Are you?"

"I think so, I just knew I'm having a girl." Beezus said.

"Wow, have you fought of names yet?"

"Nope."

"But we'll think of one." Henry said as he and Beezus fell asleep.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Beezus was a month pregnant and Ramona have been coming to see Beezus every day after school and weekends, she was going to be a aunt soon.

A week later Ramona was sick with the flu one day and Beezus had to come to Ramona's house and baby sit her, and Roberta while their parents are at work.

"Beezus, I don't feel good."

"I know Ramona, just try to get some rest." Beezus said.

"I don't want you to get sick too, you have a baby inside of you it can effect it." Ramona said.

"No, but if I take something that is not good for the baby. What if it may die or have problems?"

"It won't, I just have to do what the doctor says. What I should do if I get sick while pregnant." Beezus said to her sick sister.

"Ok then, Beezus I'm sure you'll be a great mother."

"Yeah, I will same with Henry." Beezus said.

"So when are you getting a ultrasound?" Ramona asked.

"In a few months, I hope it's a girl. Because I want her to be beautiful like me, and have a strong heart like me."

"I want that too Beezus."

"You do?" Beezus asked and then she grew a smile on her face "See I knew you would agree with me, Henry wanted to have a boy. But it may be a girl."

"When will the baby kick Beezus?"

"In 4 or 5 months, at the latest."

Then Ramona felt something like something made noise inside her sister she moved closer to her sister's stomach.

"I heard something Beezus."

"It's me I think."

"No, I hear something else." Ramona said "I fought it was you or the baby but..."

"But what?" Beezus asked she was a worried sister.

"I heard something that's growling, maybe it's a dog outside."

"But Ramona, I don't hear a dog growling or see one."

"Maybe I'm just hearing things, I fought it was something else." Ramona said.

"It was me, baby's hungry."

"How do you know?"

"I just knew, mommy's just...I don't know how to say this but they just; well you know knew."

"Oh, then now I know what you mean by that." Ramona said.

Few days later

Ramona was at school one day playing with Howie when Beezus was picking her sister up early, because Beezus had to see the doctors with Ramona.

"Great Ramona, I never knew you can kick hard at that ball."

"Thanks Howie." Ramona said as then she saw her sister walked to take Ramona home.

"Ramona, mom and dad wanted me to pick you up from school."

"Why?"

"Because, I have to see the doctor today to see how well me and my baby are doing." Beezus said as she had her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, baby I forgot." Ramona fought for a minute "Ok Beezus, let's go. Bye Howie see you later."

"Bye Ramona, see you later."

"Beezus, did you see the ball went really high?"

"Yes I did Ramona, that was a great kick you did." Beezus said as she rubbed her flat stomach thinking of her new baby growing inside of her.

"How's the baby?" Ramona asked.

"The baby's doing good."

Then Ramona hugged her sister.

"Beezus, you're going to be a great mommy."

"Yes Ramona, and I'll soon be one in a few more months." Beezus said.

At home

Ramona was having fun with her sister at Ramona's house and Beezus wanted to see her mother, father and her little baby sister.

"Ramona, where are you?"

"I'm in the closest."

"Why are you hiding in here?" asked Beezus.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"About you, when you have your baby. Will it die after birth or during birth?" Ramona asked.

"It will not die Ramona, if it did me and Henry can recover it."

"You can Beezus? but how?"

"Henry and I, we can recover the life that's within me if it dies during birth." Beezus said as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks Beezus, you and Henry can be parents. I know you guys can do it."

"I know we can Ramona, I know we can."

"Hello in there, this is auntie Ramona; Beezus's sister. I can't wait to see you, mommy and daddy are too."

Then Henry saw Ramona talking to Beezus's baby, he came in to see what's going on.

"Very nice Ramona."

"Henry hi, I've been waiting for you to come home." Beezus said as she was feeling Ramona's hands moving around her flat stomach.

"What is she doing?"

"She's talking to our baby that I have inside of me, it will be another couple months."

"Yes, mommy's going to be happy to see you. Same with your daddy."

"Aww, so sweet Ramona let me talk to the baby."

"But Henry, it's my niece or nephew."

"Ramona, it's mine and Henry's baby." Beezus said "Henry's the one who made it inside of me."

Then Ramona stomped upstairs to her room.

"She's got a temper."

"Let's just leave her alone, something might have happened at school that put her in a bad mood." Beezus said as Henry helped her up and put Beezus on the couch.

"So you comfy?"

"Yes I am, thanks Henry." Beezus said "Talk to your new baby in me."

Then Henry had both of his hands on Beezus's stomach and moving his hands around Beezus.

"Hello in there, it's me your new daddy. Mommy and I can't wait to see you, I love you sense mommy found out she was pregnant with you."

"Very nice Henry."

"Thanks Beezus." Henry said as he kissed Beezus.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Beezus was now 2 months pregnant and she's soon going to start doing, odd cravings.

Ramona was up and was about to have breakfast before she goes to school, she then saw Beezus eating 4 pancakes. Ramona then was shocked.

"Beezus you never ate 4 pancakes before, what happened to you eating 1 or 2?"

"It's cravings Ramona, women do this while they're pregnant." Beezus said.

Then Henry got down stairs seeing Beezus eating 4 pancakes.

"Wow Beezus, I never seen you ate 4 pancakes before."

"I was hungry, and I couldn't help by having one or two so then I ate this." Beezus said, then she got ice cream then she put the ice cream on her cone and was digging it really fast.

"That's one big cravings, for a girl like Beezus." Ramona said to Henry.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Done, Henry let's go have fun together."

"Sure Beezus, I'll drive."

Few days later

Beezus has been sleeping most of the time along with eating, she's got cravings of ice cream, cake and other things. When Ramona got home from school she sees her sister at the door eating or talking to her baby, but one day Beezus had something in a white blanket in her arms as Ramona went in the house.

"Hey Beezus." Ramona said then she saw something in Beezus's arms while she was sitting on the couch "Beezus did you had your baby already? but it's too early to have a baby."

"No Ramona, I didn't have my baby yet it's still small. I have something to show you." Beezus said then Ramona jumped on the couch with Beezus and saw a black German Shepherd wrapped in a blanket.

"Aww, it's so cute."

"It's a boy, and he's a black German Shepherd."

"What's his name?" Ramona asked as Beezus unwrapped the blanket and let her new puppy run in the house, he saw Ramona and jumped on her. Ramona started to pet the dog, then the dog started licking Ramona's hand and face.

"He's name is Cardigan, he's 17 weeks old."

"Aww, who gave him to you?"

"A girl on the street on my way home for you, she was selling German Shepherd puppies. I bought a boy and a girl that one I was holding I named him Cardigan, the other one is black and tan her name is Charlotte."

"They're brother and sister?"

"Yes they are brother and sister." Beezus said then Charlotte jumped on Ramona with Cardigan.

"They're so cute Beezus, I love them." Ramona said "You know, I can have a dog at my house that our old cat is dead."

"Sure, I bought one that's a girl."

"Aww Beezus, you're the best sister this puppy loves me now she's licking me."

"She's a golden lab, she's very friendly like Cardigan and Charlotte."

"Can I name her Beezus after you?"

"Sure, hello Beezus." Ramona said as she picked up her new puppy "You're named after my sister Beezus."

"Aww, Cardigan and Charlotte loves Beezus."

"Yeah, you can keep Beezus." Beezus said, then Cardigan pressed his ear in Beezus's stomach and he didn't know what Beezus was carrying a new baby.

"Cardigan, your thinking that Beezus is having a baby."

"I think he does."

"But he doesn't understand Ramona, he's just a puppy." Henry said as he came down stairs "Hey Beezus." then Henry kissed his wife and then started to talk to his new unborn baby inside of her "Hello baby, daddy's talking to you. He's excited to see you same with your mommy."

Cardigan was playing with Charlotte and Beezus around the house.

Few more days later

Beezus was sleeping one day when she was visiting Ramona Cardigan was sleeping on Beezus's stomach while Charlotte and Beezus (puppy) was sleeping on their doggy bed. Ramona was playing with her lamb puppet quietly

"Aww," Henry said when he got home from work "Cardigan is sleeping on Beezus."

Then Henry came to Cardigan and petting him as he woke up and kissed Henry.

"You're a cute puppy aren't you, yes Henry loves you."

Then Beezus woke up as Cardigan jumped off of Beezus and went to sleep on his doggy bed.

"Beezus, Henry's so sorry for waking you up." Ramona said as she saw that Beezus was waking up from her sleep.

"You did wake me up, I can say that my mind was telling me to get up."

"Oh."

Cardigan then started to bark he wanted to play outside.

"You wanna play outside?" Beezus asked, Cardigan then whimpered "Ok, you can go outside."

Meanwhile

Cardigan was sleeping with his sister Charlotte when he heard a loud bang that woke Cardigan up and he went to Beezus and Henry's room.

"Look Beezus, I'm sorry that our plan to go out was changed."

"Well, what does it look like?!" Beezus shouted "If you didn't have to act like that, we would have been there on time!"

"Well look I said I was sorry." Henry said as Beezus went to Cardigan's bed with Charlotte and started to cry.

"Cardigan, this was my fault." Beezus cried as Cardigan got closer to his owner and cuddled beside her.

Few minutes later Henry saw Beezus crying in Cardigan's fur, then Beezus looked up at Henry as he crouched beside her.

"I'm sorry we fight."

"It's not your fault, my pregnancy's gone crazy." Beezus cried as she cried in Henry's chest "I was just stress, and acting crazy."

"I understand what you mean Beezus, but don't worry it happens to pregnant women."

"Did your mother had gone through that while she was pregnant with you?"

"Yes, all women do go through this." Henry said.

"Yeah, that's what I have to keep in mind." Beezus replied.

"Yes, but you'll go through it don't worry."

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Beezus was now 3 months pregnant and she's been having mood swings, and Ramona's still wondering and starting to understand about her sister's pregnancy.

Until one day when Ramona and Howie were coming home from school to see Beezus, mom and dad with Cardigan and Charlotte at the door.

"Bye Ramona."

"Bye Howie, see you on Monday."

"How's school Ramona?" Robert asked.

"Good daddy."

Then Cardigan started to jump on Ramona and kissing her same with Charlotte.

"How are you two puppy dogs?" Ramona asked as Cardigan and Charlotte continued kissing her.

"They're great Ramona."

"So Ramona, Beezus is babysitting you. While me and mom drop off Roberta at our friends house, so be good and we'll be at work also."

"Ok mom and dad, I will be good."

"That's our good girl." Dorothy said as she and Robert hugged Ramona and then they lefted the house.

In the house Beezus was making dinner while Ramona was watching TV with Beezus, Cardigan and Charlotte.

"Beezus!"

"Ramona what's wrong?" Beezus asked.

"Look, it's snowing."

"Wow, that's why I was seeing white on the ground."

"Yes, and look Cardigan and the other dogs want to play in the snow." Ramona said.

"Ok I'll let them out."

Then Cardigan, Beezus and Charlotte were playing in the snow, they were crazy dogs.

Ramona got dressed and played with the dogs outside too.

Then while inside the house Beezus's cell began to rang.

"Hello?"

"Beezus?" Henry asked.

"Hi Henry, I'm baby sitting Ramona. Why are you calling me?"

"Your doctor just called few minutes ago, and your ultrasound in on December 15th."

"Ok then, it's book it at 1 pm." Beezus said.

"Ok, I'll call them back and let them know what time you want to come."

"Thanks, bye Henry." Beezus as she hung up the phone then she heard screaming as the dogs started to bark at the back door. Beezus then got out "Cardigan, Beezus, Charlotte. What's the matter?"

Then Beezus saw Ramona at the fence edge there was bits of blood on the snow, Beezus grabbed her coat and raced to Ramona.

"Beezus, I cut my arm." Ramona cried as Beezus took her inside to warm up, then Beezus took a look at her arm that had a huge cut.

"It looks red, I'll call mom and dad." Beezus said as she called her mom and dad.

"Ok yeah, I'll do that bye."

"Beezus, what did mom and dad tell you what to do?"

"They said, to wrap this around your arm." Beezus said as she got the first aid kit out "I need to clean the blood off, so it doesn't get worse."

"Will it hurt?"

"It may sting." Beezus said as she put the cold and wet cloth on Ramona's cut.

"OW!"

"Sorry, but I have to clean the blood off."

"That hurt Beezus." Ramona said as Beezus wrapped her arm with bandages and made Ramona feel better.

"Does that feel better?"

"A little bit yeah."

Then Beezus got up and felt cramps from her stomach she grasped it.

"Beezus, what's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry, I think the baby's hungry that maybe it."

"How can you tell Beezus?" Ramona asked.

"I JUST CAN!"

"Beezus, you're hurting my ears." Ramona replied as Beezus started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ramona, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm just feeling stress, sometimes when you get pregnant with a baby inside of you. You can feel stress sometimes."

"I understand, Beezus you get stress with me all the time when you used to live with me."

"Yes, that was just tough love. And this is pregnancy we're talking about."

"Oh..."

"Women when they are pregnant, they can be happy then angry at some point." Beezus replied.

"Wow, I never heard of it because I'm not the one who is having a baby."

"I understand Ramona."

4 days later

Ramona and Howie were at Beezus's house one day when Beezus came down stairs to see her sister with Howie.

"Wow Beezus, your stomach's starting to grow."

"A little bit, yep." Beezus said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Wow, I hope it's a girl."

"Yeah, our teacher wanted us to talk about our families. And it's something that is due in the next 3 months."

"Wow, so you want to put your nephew or niece in it?"

"Yes please Beezus, so your getting an ultrasound in the next month."

"Yes I am Ramona, my baby's growing." Beezus said.

"Beezus, can you tell me and Howie how babies are made?"

"Well, you two come with me to my bedroom and we'll talk about that."

In Beezus's room with Ramona and Howie, Beezus got a book about babies.

"Maybe this is tell you a bit better, it may be inappropriate Howie." Beezus said.

"I'll handle that, and not make jokes about it." Howie replied.

"Same."

"Ok I'm glad you won't do that." Beezus said as she turned the page "Now you two see, it takes a man and a woman."

"Like you and Henry."

"Yes, and babies come from heaven." Beezus explain.

"Wow."

"God gave us babies, they're great gifts from him. A baby grows inside a new mother's tummy for nine months, and you'll soon be seeing a women's stomach getting bigger as the baby grows."

"Wow, this is great to learn." Ramona said as Henry came into his and Beezus's room.

"Hey Beezus, I see that your sister has a friend over."

"Yes, I'm reading to them about where do babies come from." Beezus said.

"Wow can I join in?"

"Sure Henry, come on in." Ramona replied.

"And when a baby is born, it's when the baby is ready to use it's lungs to breathe in the outside world."

"So what role does the dad come in?" Howie asked.

"The dad doesn't do much as the mom, he helps the mother out while she's pregnant."

"See that Ramona and Howie?" Henry said "I've been helping Beezus, because she gets tried easy while she's pregnant."

"I can't wait to see the baby, I think it's a girl."

"I was thinking about that, I wonder what names should we have?"

"Bambi, Hannah, Brittney, Brooklyn, Brooke, Haley?"

"Those are great names for girls, any male names that starts with H or B?"

"I've got a few names picked out." Henry said "Ben, Hale, Hank, Harry, Harold, Bailey?"

"Those are great names, if we are having a boy." Beezus replied.

"We'll picked the name if we find out, if it is a boy or a girl."

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Beezus is now on her fourth month or her pregnancy and her stomach is getting bigger as the baby grows within her.

As Beezus woke up one morning, and as she went to get dressed as she was putting on her shirt she saw that her stomach was getting bigger. Then Henry went into the bathroom and saw Beezus's stomach getting bigger.

"Wow Beezus, your stomach's huge."

"Yes it is, my little baby is in there." Beezus said as Henry crouch to where the baby is.

"It's our baby Beezus." Henry corrected her.

"Yeah, I'm getting a ultrasound today and I hope it's a girl."

"Yeah, should we name her Bambi?"

"How about; Bambi Hannah Huggins?"

"That's prefect for our daughter."

"Wait how do you know?"

"We just knew Beezus." Henry said as then Beezus's stomach started to growl loudly.

"Sorry Henry, baby's hungry."

Meanwhile at the doctor's office

Beezus was waiting for her doctor to take her to get a ultrasound she was rubbing her tummy witch a baby bump is sticking out a bit.

"Hello in there, mommy's excited to meet you."

"Beatrice Huggins, your doctor will now see you in the x-ray room."

In the x-ray room

"So Beatrice, you wanted to find found that you're carrying a boy or a girl."

"Yes, and I hope it's a girl."

"Ok Beatrice, it's take the ultrasound and find out." the doctor said as he put jelly on Beezus's stomach and as he was scanning Beezus saw a picture of her baby so quietly.

Few minutes later

"Ok Beatrice Huggins, I have the results of your baby."

"How's the baby, and can you tell me if I'm having a boy or a girl?" Beezus asked.

"Your baby's healthy, and it's a..."

"What is it doctor?"

"It's a girl, congrats Beatrice Huggins. You're pregnant with a baby girl."

"Yes, thanks doctor." Beezus said as she was jumping around "Me and Henry wanted a girl." Beezus said as she started to cry in joy and happiness.

At home

Few days later, Ramona came to Beezus and Henry's house one day with Cardigan, Charlotte and Beezus. Because Ramona wanted to visit.

"Beezus, I'm off for the Christmas break!"

"That's great Ramona, guess what I'm having."

"I fought your ultrasound was on the 15th?"

"They changed it, because they're closed on that day." Beezus said, then Ramona saw Beezus's stomach had gotten bigger.

"Wow Beezus, your stomach is huge." Ramona said looking at Beezus's swollen stomach, witch it is getting bigger.

"Yes, I notice that the other day."

"What are you having?" Ramona asked then she started to jump "Is it a girl?"

"It's a girl."

"YES!" Ramona shouted as Beezus's dogs started to bark and Ramona's dog started to bark too.

"Hey, calm down." Beezus said to Cardigan, Charlotte and Beezus.

"So her name is..."

"Tell Me Beezus." Ramona said

"Bambi Hannah Huggins, that's her name."

"Wow, does Henry know that you're having a girl?"

"I wanted to keep it until it was time to tell you, and yes Henry did know that I'm having a girl." Beezus replied.

"Wow, so her name is going to be Bambi."

"Yes, Henry agreed with me on this."

"Hello Bambi, this is aunt Ramona. I can't wait to see you." Ramona said as she pressed her head on Beezus's stomach to hear Bambi's heart beating "Beezus, I hear Bambi's heart beating."

"Wow, I'm feeling her heart beating where my hand is." Beezus replied as Henry got home and rush to Ramona and Beezus.

"Are you talking to Bambi?"

"Yes, Ramona is. Wanna talk to your daughter Henry?"

"Yes, she's my and your baby Beezus." Henry said as he crouch to Beezus's stomach and rested his hands on her stomach, and hear Bambi's heart beating "Hello Bambi, this is your daddy I can't wait to see you."

On Christmas day Beezus with her dogs came over to Ramona's house for Christmas.

"You've got new things Ramona."

"Yeah I know, the dog Beezus loves her new toys." Ramona said as Cardigan, Charlotte and Beezus were playing with the dog toys that they got for Christmas.

"So Beezus, how's the baby doing?"

"Did you find out what are you having?" Dorothy asked "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." Beezus replied.

"Wow, a granddaughter." Robert said.

"Isn't this great, soon Beezus is going to be a mom!" Ramona said as she jumped around excited as she hugged Dorothy and Robert when Beezus felt a kick in her stomach, Beezus rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Beezus?"

"Honey?"

"Are you ok?"

"Beezus, what's wrong?" Ramona asked as the dogs were sank in fear of Beezus.

"Nothings wrong, my baby is kicking for the first time."

"Can we feel Beezus?"

"Sure, press on my stomach." Beezus said as Ramona, her mom, dad and Henry felt Beezus's baby kicking through her womb.

"Wow, I feel her in there."

"I feel her in there." Dorothy said "What is her name going to be Beezus?"

"Her name is going to be, Bambi Hannah Huggins."

"Wow, that's a great name for a girl." Robert replied to his pregnant daughter.

"Yeah we wanted a girl, first Beezus wanted a boy but she had a second fought that. A girl will be nice." Henry replied.

"Beezus, I hear Bambi's heart beating."

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Beezus is now 5 months pregnant and she started to get more big, and Ramona was back at school.

"Ok guys, so how's your Christmas?"

"Can I go?" Ramona asked her teacher.

"Ramona, go ahead."

"I've got new toys for Christmas, I got cars, horses, farm sets, trains and other things."

"Those are great things to get Ramona, so did your sister and her husband came to your house?" Mrs Meacham asked.

"Yes, and you've heard that my sister is pregnant."

"Yes, I know that."

"Her baby is a girl, and they're naming her Bambi Hannah Huggins. And I got to feel Bambi kick, for the first time and Bambi's heart was beating. And I got to hear it."

"Wow, that's nice." Howie said.

"Yeah and I talked to Bambi, so that's it I got a picture with Santa on Christmas eve with my sister and my brother in law."

Few hours later

It was almost home time and Mrs Meacham was about to talk to her class.

"Now class, before I dismiss you I'm going to talk to you."

"Did we did something wrong?"

"No you didn't." Ms Meacham said "We're going to put on a spring play, because we haven't got the stage yet this year."

"Cool, what play are we doing?" Ramona asked.

"We're doing a play called Rio, have any of you seen that movie? Ok, so please give these invitations to your parents, friends and other people you would like to come see our play. So we'll start getting characters right now."

"So, what part and character do we get to play as?"

"Jewel will be played by Ramona, Blu will be played by Howie." Mrs Meacham said in a few minutes later Ramona was home from school.

At home Beezus was siting on the couch with her hand on her growing bump.

"Beezus, your stomach is getting more big."

"Yes I know Ramona, mom and dad are in the house."

"Hey Ramona, how's school?" Robert asked.

"Good dad, we're putting on a play called Rio. And I want you, mom, Roberta, Henry and Beezus to come."

"From 6:00 to 7:00, and after the play they will be cake, ice cream and snacks." Dorothy read with Robert.

"Sure Ramona, we'll both come with Roberta." Robert asked.

"Beezus, will you and Henry come?"

"It's at April 17th on a Friday, I don't know Ramona if I can go with you and Henry. My baby is due this month."

"Maybe she shouldn't go."

"Beezus, you'll be fine Henry and my mom and dad will keep an eye on you."

"Ok then, I wanted to see you. But I have to talk to Henry first." Beezus said as she was feeling Bambi kicking in her stomach.

"Beezus what's wrong?" Ramona asked "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Sometimes when Bambi is kicking, but it does hurt a little bit."

"Can I feel Bambi moving?"

"Sure Ramona, go ahead she's kicking."

"Wow, Beezus Bambi's going to look like you." Ramona said.

"Yeah, I hope so." Beezus said as her stomach started growling.

"So Ramona, who are you playing as?"

"I'm Jewel, so dad will you and mom help me with the lines?"

"Sure, and I can also help Ramona with Henry." Beezus added as her stomach started growling again as she was getting something for Bambi.

"You'll be a great help Beezus, mommy and daddy really love to hear that." Dorothy replied as Beezus took a bite from a banana.

"Yeah and Henry will help you too Ramona."

"So will you come?"

"We will love to Ramona, so I'll get aunt Beatrice to baby sit Beezus's dogs and our dog."

The Beezus was on the couch where Beezus sat with her banana.

"Hello Beezus, how are you doing my sweet puppy?" Beezus asked as she was petting Beezus as she pressed her paw on Beezus's stomach and felt a baby moving inside of her.

"I think Beezus is feeling Bambi moving, does dogs understand that?"

"Not really, with me Cardigan and Charlotte thinks that I ate the baby." Beezus giggled.

"You didn't ate the baby Beezus, that's what little kids think when they don't understand."

"Yeah, younger kids are like that."

"Bambi's full and she's sleeping now."

"Aww, I want to feel her kick." Ramona said.

"Bambi's having a nap Ramona, I'll let you know if Bambi's kicking again."

One day Howie came over to Ramona's house and Beezus was looking after them.

"Hello Beezus."

"Hi Beezus."

"Hello you two, so how's school?" Beezus asked.

"Very good, me and Howie both had a great day at school."

"Wow Beezus, your stomach's huge." Howie replied as he pressed his hand on Beezus's stomach and felt a baby kicking.

"She's kicking."

"You're saying that, you are having a baby girl?"

"Yes Howie, it's a girl and her name is Bambi Hannah Huggins." Beezus replied.

"Wow, your daughter's growing in there." Howie said as he pressed his head on Beezus and heard Bambi's heart beating "I can hear Bambi's heart beating, and she's beautiful in there."

Then Ramona felt Beezus's baby kicking as Henry got downstairs.

"Is my new unborn daughter kicking?"

"Yes she is, Henry come feel." Beezus said as Henry pressed both of his hands on Beezus's stomach and crouch down to her swollen bump.

"Hello Bambi, daddy's talking to you. I can't wait to see you." Henry said.

"He's very excited for me to have his first child."

"Can Bambi hear us talk?"

"Sure she can, she's got ears to hear now."

"Awww, Bambi's so beautiful in there. And she's very healthy, I can also hear her heart beating."

"Yep, in 4 months Bambi will finally be out." Beezus said as she was rubbing her growing bump.

"Wow." Ramona said "I wish I was married, and pregnant like you Beezus."

"It will not be fun, when you're in pain as a baby will come out."

"I'm not the pregnant one, I made the baby with Beezus Ramona." Henry said as he got back up and planted a kiss with Beezus's lips with his.

"Ewww. Just kidding." Ramona teased.

"So Henry, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's about Howie and Ramona's play, it's on April 17th on a Friday. And I'm due around that month, so will you come with me in case of anything happens?"

"Sure I'll be with you Beezus, if you go into labor me and Ramona's parents will help you."

"Yeah, what if it happens while Ramona and Howie are preforming?"

"It will not happen Beezus, if it does dad will get aunt Beatrice to babysit me." Ramona said.

"That's a good plan Ramona, I really love that idea."

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Beezus is now 6 months pregnant and her stomach was getting bigger and bigger, Beezus was having more problems doing stuff that she needed Henry's help.

"Henry!" Beezus shouted.

"What is it honey?"

"I need you, to pick up my knife. I saw about to cut myself a slice of pizza."

"Ok Beezus, I'll get it."

As Henry picked up the knife and gave it to Beezus without hurting her or her baby.

"Thanks Henry, when you're pregnant picking up things are starting to get harder."

"I understand that, but when Bambi's out it will be easier." Henry said as he felt Bambi kicking.

"Is she kicking?"

"Yeah, she's still kicking. Feel Bambi Beezus." Henry said as he took Beezus's hand and rested on her stomach.

"I feel her moving."

"Yeah, I think Bambi's saying hi to us."

Then Ramona came in the door.

"Hey Ramona, how's it going?"

"My play Rio, it's going well."

"Oh ok, does mom and dad know?" Beezus asked.

"Yes they know, Mrs Meacham called them."

"Thanks to telling us, and I'm due around April. But I found out I was pregnant in near the end of July and beginning of August."

"When did you got pregnant?"

"July 25th, so I'm due in April between 17 and 20th."

"That's good, but I'm afraid of you going into labor at the day when I preform my play."

"That may not happened Ramona, you know I'm strong."

"Is Bambi kicking?"

"She is, and I still feel her moving." Henry said as Ramona pressed both of her hands on her sister's swollen tummy.

"Hello in there, this is aunt Ramona. I can't wait to see you."

"Don't give mommy and daddy a hard time, when you get older." Henry added, then Beezus started to laugh.

"That's funny Henry."

"Wow, is Bambi going to look like you Beezus?"

"I hope so, or maybe Henry."

Few days later

Beezus was making cookies for Ramona, Henry, her parents and Howie because they were coming to her baby shower.

"Ok Henry, tell your mom and dad to come. And along with my sister, my parents and my aunt and uncle with Howie."

"Ok Beezus." Henry said as Beezus had the cookies in the oven, she took some cookie doug and ate some.

"Mmmmmmm, wasn't that good Bambi?" Beezus asked as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

At the baby shower

Everything at Henry and Beezus's house was all colored in pink for the baby shower because Beezus is having a girl.

"Ok Beezus, our parents should be here soon."

"I got the cookies, and they're done."

When Beezus got the cookies out, she the felt Bambi moving inside of her. Henry saw movement in Beezus's stomach.

"Is the baby moving?" he asked.

"Can you feel my baby Henry? I think it's moving."

Henry rested his hand on Beezus's tummy and felt his new daughter, Bambi moving and kicking.

"I feel her, Bambi's moving in there."

Few minutes later

Henry's parents; Helena and Mac were about to be let in the house by Henry and Beezus.

"Come in mom and dad."

"Wow Henry, we're so excited that your wife is having a baby girl."

"Yes Henry, we both are." Mac said as he gave Henry a hug as Dorothy, Robert with Ramona and Roberta, and their dog Beezus came to the baby shower

"Hi Beezus." Dorothy said as she ran to give Beezus a hug.

"How is my beautiful baby." Robert said as he gave Beezus a hug too.

"Look at this baby belly you're getting Beezus."

"Yeah, look at Beezus's stomach it's getting huge."

"Oh look Henry, at Beezus's baby belly." Helena said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of when Helena was pregnant with you."

"Thanks for coming mom and dad."

"You're welcome Beezus. Dorothy said.

"Cookie?"

"Sure." Helena said.

"Yeah, I'll have one."

"Ok then Beezus."

"Sure why not?"

After cookies

"Ok Beezus, this is from me." Dorothy said as she handed the gift to Beezus, then Beezus opened her gift from her mom and it was a quilt that has all the things that Beezus likes.

"Aww, thanks mom. This is so cute, my baby's going to love it."

"I'm glad you love it Beezus."

"Now Beezus, this is from me that I picked up while I was with your mom."

"What is it dad?" Beezus asked.

"Open it and find out."

Then Beezus opened her next gift and it was some baby cloths for her baby to wear.

"Thanks dad, those are so cute." Beezus said.

"I knew that you're having a girl."Robert said "So I got you those things that are pink."

"Open mine, Howie and Roberta's gift Beezus."

"Ok, let's see what you got of my baby."

Then Beezus opened up the next present from Roberta and Ramona, and it was a pink teddy bear with some toys.

"Awww, this bear is cute in the baby's crib."

"That's very nice of you Ramona."

"And Roberta, she picked the right color for the baby."

"And this Beezus, is from us."

"From who?" Beezus asked.

"We're Henry's parents, and Henry excited that he's knocked you up."

"Thanks, I'll open it now."

Then Beezus opened her present and it was some music DVD's with baby lullabies.

"Thanks Helena and Mac, the baby's going to love that."

"Yes, Henry's been talking to me when he found out that you were pregnant with Henry's baby."

"Ow." Beezus yelped.

"Beezus, what's wrong."

"It's just my stomach."

"That happens with pregnant women sometimes Beezus, the baby grows in there so sometimes when it kicks. It can hurt a little bit."

"Yeah, like when I was pregnant with you. I had cramps like that." Dorothy said to her pregnant daughter.

"Thanks for telling me this mom, first I fought it was time and I'm like. It's too early for the baby to come."

"Baby can come early sometimes, but that happens."

"Thanks Miss Q."

"So Henry."

"What is it Beezus?" Henry asked.

"I love you Henry."

"Aww, Beezus I love you too."

"Beezus is Bambi moving?" Ramona asked as Beezus felt moving inside of her.

"Yes she is moving like crazy, wanna feel her?"

"Sure Beezus." Ramona replied as she felt Beezus's baby moving inside of her "Hello in there, this is auntie Ramona."

"Very nice Ramona."

"I hear Bambi's heart beating Beezus."

"You did?" Beezus asked her sister.

"Yes, Henry you should listen to your daughter's heart."

"Ok then, I might wanna hear her heart beating." Henry replied as he listen to Bambi's heart beating inside of Beezus.

"You hear Bambi?"

"Yes I do hear her, she's moving and I just felt her move."

"Wow, Bambi will be born soon."

"Yeah I know she will." Beezus replied.

end of chapter 7


End file.
